


fix it

by orphan_account



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero might not be able to kiss away the pain but he knows exactly who to call to fix the problem that's causing it to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fix it

He didn't think he'd ever seen Jude look like that. It's an expression he can't read. He's used to Angry. Tense he can deal with. Sad? Sure. But there's something about the way he looks when he steps inside that Zero doesn't think that he'll know how to deal with. Something in his expression, the way that he gently sets his keys down and strips out of his jacket without even saying hi to Zero who is sitting on his couch with a bowl of cereal and his feet propped up on the coffee table flipping through channels and trying to find something good on T.V. without even looking up at the screen. Instead he focused on fishing the last little piece of cereal out of his bowl. He knew he wasn't supposed to eat the sugary stuff and he'd managed to keep it out of his own house but he didn't control what groceries Jude bought, or the lack there of. 

Jude doesn't even say anything. He takes the bowl out of his hand and pushes Zero's legs out of the way so that he can set the bowl down on the table. Once he does that he swings one leg over Zero's hips and straddles him. Zero can't say he doesn't enjoy it but he's confused. He's confused by the intensity and the way that Jude rips his clothing off with the ferocity of someone that has a fire lit under them. He's pretty sure he can hear the buttons on Jude's shirt ripping as Jude tries to take it off without undoing any of the buttons.

If Zero was going to ask he can't because Jude's kissing him so hard that it almost hurts him. 

When Jude stands up to take his pants off Zero stands up too, heading towards the bedroom, but Jude just shakes his head. "No," he mumbles. Zero looks up at him with a concerned look on his face, or at least the most concerned look he can manage when he's as turned on as he is. He can imagine himself staring at Jude pupils blown with lust with one eyebrow raised. If Jude wasn't so... Zero can't even describe the emotion ... then maybe he'd laugh but right then, neither of them does and Jude is attacking Zero with his lips again. 

He throws himself at Zero and pushes him back on the couch and somehow Zero's foot knocks the bowl of milk off of the table and onto the floor and he looks up at Jude but Jude doesn't even seem to register the noise of the bowl shattering against the floor. 

The rest of Zero's clothes are gone within seconds as Jude makes his way down Zero's body his lips brush against Zero's stomach and Zero arches his back into the kisses and the little nips at his skin. He knows that there's going to be marks tomorrow and people are probably going to stare at them in the locker room when he changes his shirt, but all of that doesn't matter. What matters is the way that Jude is kissing him. Hungry and desperate. Like he can't get enough of him. 

Zero pauses, when they're both fully naked their hips grinding together, and asks Jude to go get the stuff -- Condoms and lube -- from the bedroom because Zero isn't reckless and he doesn't think that Jude is either. But he's wrong. Jude shakes his head and continues to kiss down Zero's thigh. 

"I want you. _Just you._ " 

Zero tries to convince him that it's going to hurt. That Jude needs to be careful, because safe sex is important to Zero but Jude ignores him. He tells him that if Zero won't do it he'll do it himself, and Zero sighs and gives up trying to convince him. 

"Tell me if it hurts too much," he whispers. "I'll stop." 

Jude nods and somehow Zero doesn't think that he will. 

At some point Zero manages to find his voice long enough to remind Jude what time it is, and that he's going to wake up all of the neighbors. 

Jude replies in the angriest tone Zero has ever heard him use, "Screw the neighbors." 

Normally Zero would make a joke about inviting them to join them, but he doesn't, he leans up to kiss Jude because if Jude thinks that Zero can kiss away what ever is wrong with him Zero decides that he's going to try. 

* * *

 

"What's gotten into you?" Zero asks through heavy breaths. 

Jude doesn't answer. Instead he gets off of Zero, he takes a few cautious steps away from him, with shaky legs, trying to avoid the mess of broken glass on the floor. 

"I'm going to shower. You should join me." 

Zero doesn't think he's quite ready for a round two just yet. "Yeah," he stares at the broken pieces of glass on the floor. "In a second." 

Jude shrugs, as if to tell him that he's missing out and Zero watches him walk away and listens to the water turn on. He sighs, and stares at the floor for a second, and then goes to get a broom and he sweeps up the broken glass. 

He's about to go join Jude in the shower when he hears a phone vibrate. His is on the coffee table so he figures it must be Jude's. Considering the time it must be important. He looks through the pockets in Jude's pants and finds the thing. 

"Hello." 

"Jude?" The person asks. Even on the other end of the phone Zero recognizes the voice and the cloud of confusion surrounding Jude's behavior is starting to clear pretty suddenly. 

"Yeah," he says. Because he's curious. 

"Have you completed your part of our little deal yet?" 

 _Oh._ Zero realizes. 

"Yes," Zero tries to sound reluctant. 

"Good," Oscar says. "How about we meet to talk and work things out on my side tomorrow morning?" 

"I have meetings all day," Zero says. "I really can't reschedule, and there's a game tomorrow night. How about first thing Sunday morning, dad." 

"You're not stalling me to give the league time to make a decision are you?" 

"No. I'm just really busy," Zero says. 

"Good. I'll see you then." The line goes dead, but Zero watches the phone to make sure the call has ended and hen he steps into the bathroom and presses himself against Jude. He might not be able to kiss away the pain but he knows exactly who to call to fix it. 

* * *

 He tells Jude he's going to the gym, and Jude, still not willing to tell Zero what Zero already knows, tells him that the gym can wait and kisses him. As much as Zero wants to ignore what he needs to do, he can't, that doesn't mean they don't have time for a quick round four though. 

He doesn't go to the gym. Instead he sits in his car in the parking lot of the arena. He calls Kyle first. She's the easiest to convince, and once she's on board, Sloane is even easier all he has to say is, "I know how to light a fire under the league and get them on your side." 

Then he calls Lucas, because Zero wants to be one hundred percent sure that he can pull this off, legally. He agrees to meet with him to talk about his contract, and even if he hates the guy, he's the final piece of the puzzle that Zero needs to set this whole plan in motion and he can tolerate him for a few minutes for Jude's sake. 

* * *

 He gets Raquel court-side seats and Pete stares at them curiously but whatever question he's going to ask. He doesn't. 

They play well and come out with a 102-98 win for the devils. The crowd is screaming and everyone is on their feet. Zero watches from the corner of his eye as Kyle runs across the gym floor her blonde curls bounce against her back, and she lifts Raquel off of her feet and presses their lips together in excitement. 

The whole crowd turns to face the pair, when they notice the embrace. The flashing lights and the cameras all focus on them, and Zero, with a knowing smile on his face takes Jude's hand and leads him out of he arena. 

* * *

 

"Zero listen," Jude starts. The second that they make it into the apartment. 

Zero shakes his head. "I'm handling it." He says. 

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Jude takes his jacket off, and throws it on the floor. 

"Your dad is back," Zero says. He leans against the counter. "He wants you to break up with me I'm assuming. I've got this." He takes a swig from a water bottle that's no longer cold. 

"How?" Jude asks. He squints at Zero.

Zero steps across the room to tun the T.V. on knowing that the first channel that he sees is going to be exactly what he wants to see. 

Kyle is holding Raquel's hand and the light glimmers against their wedding rings. "It feels great," Kyle says. "I know that I'm not the first ever bisexual devil girl, but being the first one with the guts to come out will hopefully inspire others to do the same. I think that we can show other girls out there that it's ok to come out and be who they really are."

She kissed Raquel on the cheek and Zero can't help but wonder if that smile is completely fake or if part of it is real. He settles for it being real. They'd make a cute couple. 

"If your dad chooses to fire me for being gay he's going to have to fire her too," Zero says. 

"You think he won't fire Kyle?" Jude asks. 

"She has information on him that he would not want getting out.." Zero smirks. "But I thought of that too. You see, I called Sloane too and she guaranteed me that the devil girls would not dance at another game if Oscar even attempted to get rid of either of us. She thinks that it'll light a fire under the league and help them force the sale. Even Jelena agrees." 

"And the team?" Jude asks. 

"We're not on the best of terms," he shrugs. "The devils girls should be all the convincing he needs that he can't get rid of either of us." 

"You can't walk away from all of this," Jude says. He finally sits down next to Zero. "You have a contract." 

"I thought about that too..." Zero says. "You see I called Lucas and we worked that out too, if I decide to leave,  workplace discrimination voids the entire contract." 

"You're so stupid," Jude says. He presses his forehead against Zero's. "But I love you." 

"Stupid?" Zero asked. 

"You put your entire career on the line for this relationship." 

"Not for this relationship." Zero says softly, he presses his lips to Jude's and his hand goes to cup Jude's jaw. "For you." 

* * *

 "What are you doing here?" 

"What am I doing here?" Zero asks. He feigns offense. 

"I'm supposed to be meeting with my son, have you seen him?" Oscar ignores him. 

"I thought you didn't have a son." Zero raises a brow at him. 

"Zero I'm sorry I really don't have time to talk to you." 

"No see." Zero starts, he places both hands on Oscar's desk and leans forward so that he's effectively, in Oscar's face. "You want to hear what I have to say." 

"Do I?" Oscar asks. 

"Jude told me about your deal." Zero says. 

"So I'm assuming that he told you what I said about telling you?" 

Zero nods. 

"Then why are you still here?" Oscar asks. "It's a shame that we're losing such a good player but we can't have these sort of immoral activities going on this team. This gay act. It's bad for the ratings. I hope you understand."

"I understand sir. It's not an act though. I love Jude." 

"Whatever it is, it's not acceptable on this team. We can't have gay players dragging down our ratings."  

Zero nods. "Well," Zero says. "I think you're going to regret that decision, but I'll go pack up my things." Zero stands up straight. 

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Oscar asks. 

Zero shrugs. "I'm not trying." He takes his I.D. badge from his pocket and places it on Oscar's desk and then turns and walks away. 

Twenty minutes later his locker is cleaned out and he's carrying a box of his things out to his car just in time for the press to show up to question him. It was almost as if he'd called them or something. 

"An anonymous source told us that you had a meeting with Oscar this morning to discuss your employment with the devils." A woman shoves a microphone in his face. "How did it go?" 

Zero shrugs. "At the moment I am no longer employed with the Devils, my agent as advised me not to talk about the details." 

"What can you say?" 

"I hope that the devils have a great season. I wish them well." 

* * *

It takes  him all of two minutes to upload the audio recording, set up a proxy server, and email the recording to the press. 

By the time Jude came home, late, again he was nearly asleep watching everything crash and burn in front of him on the news was entertaining as hell but there was only so many times he could listen to the reporters spectate before he started to fall asleep. 

Jude kisses him gently on the forehead. 

"Where have you been?" Zero asked. 

"Trying to work out the mess you created with Lionel?" 

"How's that going?" Zero asked. He chuckled at the prospect.

Jude shrugs. "Not very well." 

Zero laughs. "I thought so." 

"Terrence and Derek decided the team wouldn't play at the game either, in support of you and Kyle and Raquel." 

Zero points to the T.V. screen. "I saw." 

"Terrence and Jelena are meeting with the league tomorrow morning to iron out the details of owning the team and Oscar's headed back to jail for corruption." 

"How'd you manage that last one?" Zero asks. 

"I might have convinced Lionel to give the rest of the information on Oscar to the police when she believed that he was conspiring against her by firing you." 

"Mm," Zero nods. "You made sure he can't come after me for that recording?" 

"He wanted to. He said that you recorded him without his consent but according to the Brown law of 2003 your conversation was considered an open meeting. No lawyer would take his case. Especially after they find out that he illegally recorded the deals he used Mia and Kyle to make." 

"You sound like a lawyer," Zero sunk back into the couch, his eyes heavy with sleep. 

"I always wanted to be one when I grew up." Jude kissed him. "You can go back to the devils tomorrow." 

"What if I don't want to?" Zero asked. 

"What do you mean ? You fought for this." Jude seemed surprised. 

"No," Zero said. "I fought for us. Terrence and Jelena are going to fire me the second they get ownership of the team. I might have helped them get there but that doesn't spare me from what I did. I have about twenty other offers to come and play. I could go anywhere.... I have two rings, and all the publicity behind me and at least three more good years." 

"So you're leaving?" Jude asked. 

Zero shook his head. "I'm not leaving unless you come with me. Maybe you could finally become a lawyer, if you still want that." Zero shrugged. 

"I've always wanted to live on the east coast." Jude said. 

Zero nodded. "Wherever you want to go." 

"God," Jude kissed him gently. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Zero whispered. "Come on we can talk about this in the morning," he stood up and took Jude's hand. 

"Oh by the way, Kyle and Raquel invited us to their wedding. So we have to come back for that." 

"I thought they were married already." 

"On paper," Jude said. "But they're doing it for real this time. With a real big ceremony and everything." 

Zero nodded, a smile creeping it's way onto his face. "Tell them we'll be there." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure that I like this at all but I don't know maybe it's just because I really had no idea how to write Oscar. Whatever. I tried. I hope that you guys like this. Let me know what you think if you can. (:


End file.
